Nineteen Sixteen
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: That was the year. Europe was in the grips of a war and there were murmurings of America joining. Ohio Flynn, Rhode Island Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were waiting in Wickenburg, AZ for a few friends of Isabella's to arrive. They had to take a train back to Danville From Phoenix. How exactly will this go? T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it! I dont own  
OCs:  
Rating:  
A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed.  
A Second Author's Note: A real mine is briefly mentioned, that mine is the Vulture Vulture Mine is a real Place out side of Wickenburg, Arizona. Don't believe me? Then Google Vulture Mine.  
**_

The year was Nineteen Sixteen. Europe was being ravaged by a horrendous war. America was refraining from joining the fighting dispite the sinking of the Lusitania. There was talk of America joining the war, Germany had decided to unresrict submarine warfare. There was a group of three people disregaurding the looks they were gaining from people around them. Two boys and a girl, one boy had very bright red hair and had a tendecy to speak his thoughts. The second boy had green hair and refrained from talking until he found an important reason to. The girl had long raven black hair. All three had dark blue eyes and were dressed in expedition wear. The boy with the red hair was shaking his leg at at high rate.

"Stop it Ohio," Rhode Island Fletcher snapped at Ohio Flynn.

"So who exactly are we supposed to be meeting here in Wickenburg?" Ohio Flynn inquired of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Some of my most trusted allies," was her response.

"Like who?" Ohio asked.

"If you would keep you _verdammt _eyes open you would know now would you Herr Flynn?" Growled a young female voice from behind the red-headed explorer.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ohio exclaimed.

"Where's Sweetwater?" Isabella asked.

"3,2,1," the girl replied as another girl skittered to a halt in front of the Jewish-Mexican Girl.

"Sorry Chief," Panted Sweetwater.

"The other Girls are still in Danville?" Isabella inquired.

"Ja Chief," The smaller of the two new girls answered.

Ohio glanced at the girl. She was a lot shorter and smaller in build than Isabella or the Sweetwater girl. Her eyes were a deep blue, but they were hidden by glasses. Her chestnut colored hair was close cropped. Her clothes were much like Isabella's. She was wearing thick brown boots, brown pants and a dark tan shirt and hat.

"So Greta, any news on the Vulture Mine?" Isabella asked with interest.

"They lost four miners this week," The smaller girl, Greta stated.

"Best way of travel from here to Danville?" Isabella asked.

"We are going to have to go to Pheonix and then take a train to Danville," Greta stated.

"Oh the next stagecoach leaves in two hours and I already booked it," Sweetwater commented.

"Paid off the driver I expect?" Isabella asked.

"Of course," Sweetwater replied.

"Adeline are you sure?" Greta asked.

"Of course I'm sure Greta," Adeline Sweetwater snapped.

Like Greta and Isabella, Adeline was dress in a similar outfit. Thick boots, pants and a light tan shirt and hat. Her green eyes were sparked with anger. Her brown hair was held back by a hairband.

Greta simply laughed at her friends agitated expression. This only served to cause the other girl to flush a bright red before lunging at the small Germanic girl. Greta easily dodged the taller girl.

"So you have everything ready right?" Greta inquired of Isabella.

"Yes. Question for you Greta," Isabella answered.

"Ja Chief," Greta responded inquiringly.

"How long has this 'Arizona' been a state?" Isabella inquired.

"Feburary Fourteenth, Nineteen Twelve, Fourty-Eighth State in the Union," Greta replied.

"Alright then," Isabella commented as a Stagecoach pulled up in front of them.

"Howdy I'm Calvin Donald, and I'll be taking you into to Pheonix," Called the driver.

As soon as the lugauge and the group was on the stagcoach, Calvin flicked the reins and the horses set off at a quick pace. They arrived with only twenty mintues to spare to get on the train. As soon as they were all aboard the trian, Isabella took the seat next to Greta, while Adeline sat on Isabella's other side. Ohio and Rhode sat across from the two blue eyed girls.

For the first half-hour of the trip Greta merely watched Ohio's every movement. After Isabella had returned from the rest room, Greta had fallen asleep against her shoulder.

"You do realize that Greta is extremely loyal to you?"Adeline inquired.

"I am surprised by her loyalty to tell you the truth," Isabella admitted.

"You this is like the first time she has actually slept in two days since reciving your telegram," Adeline stated, as she watched the two young men return to thier seats.

"What?" Isabella yelped, nearly causing the smaller girl to wake.

"Yeah, Greta has actually been on edge since she got a telegram from Danville," Adeline commented.

"Why?" Isabella asked because she was curious.

"Well you know with the sinking of the Lustania, and the talk of the Untied States joining the war,"Adeline replied simply.

"Oh, and she's German, so people hate her because of it don't they?" Isabella asked figuring out the reason why Greta had been so uneasy at the Station.

"Yeah, It's about as bad as it is with Hayley," Adeline replied.

"That is a problem isn't it?" Isabella mused out loud while staring out the window.

Adeline nodded because Greta muttered something in German before becoming still agian. Isabella let out a soft sighed, and Ohio looked at her.

"What are you staring at?" Isabella growled, the last expidition didn't go as planned.

"Nothing," Ohio replied, raising his hands in surrender.

"Want to know what I find odd Chief?" Adeline said slowly, this got Isabella's full attention.

"What would that be?" Isabella asked keeping a fierce stare at Ohio.

"Gret is technically not German, Her grandparents were the ones who immgrated here," Adeline answered.

"Yeah but she is of Germanic descent, and people here in America aren't too open to the Germans right now," Isabella commented, turning to look at the brown haired girl.

_A few things have changed in the two years I had been gone. We are twelve now and no one seems to mind that we have traveled cross-country alone, _Isabella though looking down at her most faithful friend.

At this range Isabella could see how haggard looking her closest friend was. Bags under her eyes indicated that Adeline was telling the truth about the lack of sleep that Greta had. It had Isabella slightly upset. It made her angry that people were blaming the people of Germanic descent for the sinking of the Lustiania, and for causing the war. It wasn't the fault of the Germans in America, they were as American as anyone else.

"So did either of you get a telegram sent to the rest of the girls?" Isabella inquired.

"Yes, Greta did when we got to the train station in Pheonix, we got a reply that Kate and Gina will be waiting for us," Adeline confrimed.

"That's good I think," Isabella said slowly.

"They'll pick us up in the car," Adeline stated.

Isabella's eyes glinted brightly at this news. It was a good thing, now they didn't have to drag their luggauge six miles to their headquarters. Isabella caught sight of a familar red-head as she came down the isle.

"Hey Candace," Isabella said.

"Oh, I didn't know that you lot were on this train," Candace said with a slight confused expression on her face.

"Have a seat," Rhode said gesturing to the empty seat next to him and along the isle.

"Okay," Candace was still baffled.

"I can't belive we have to be picked up by a couple of girls," Ohio muttered.

"HEY! My Girls are prefectly capable of kicking your butt Flynn," Isabella snapped, and Greta sat up.

"Who's that?" Greta said sleeply pointing to Candace.

"I'm Candace, I am a reporter for the Tri-State Gazette," Candace stated simply.

"Okay," Greta mumbled before passing back out.

"First time she's done that," Adeline stated.

"I am just as surprised as you Adeline. Normally she'd be watching you like a hawk Candace," Isabella commented.

"Uh why would she do that?" Candace asked with a confused expression on her face.

"She's very distrusting of new people," Adeline said simply as if that answered all questions.

"It's better if you don't ask for details," Isabella added.

"So where are you guys going?" Candace asked.

"Danville," was the simple reply from everyone except Greta.

"Danville? Wow, I am heading back there to report to my boss," Candace commented, "Although I think she's going to make me STAY in Danville form here on out."

"Why would she do that?" Ohio asked, he was truly curious and for the first time it had nothing to do with ancient artifacts.

"She says that I need to stop with my wild goose chase of proving what you and Rhode Island can do," Candace replied with a sigh.

"Well that's saddening, we have gotten used to seeing you on our expeditions," Ohio said.

"That last expedition nearly killed everyone," Candace replied taking off her press hat.

"What I want to know is how in the world Greta can sleep with those things on?" Adeline commented leaning forward to stare at the sleeping German girl.

"I don't think I have ever seen her take them off," Isabella mused.

"Well we _do _sleep in different rooms," Adeline pointed out.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The train had to stop a few times to replenish it's water and coal supply. True to what Candace had said, the Editor-in-Chief of the Tri-State Gazette made her stay in Danville for three years. Isabella and her girls, whom had been affectionately dubbed the Fire Scouts, frequently helped out Ohio and Rhode. Ohio and Rhode had been hired by a new muesum that had been established on Danville.

The year was Nineteen Sixteen. The U.S. was on the verge of helping to put an end to the fueding in Europe and because of the over One Hundred American lives lost on the Lusitania, The U.S. was encouraged to help put an end to the Axis Power's reign of terror in Europe.

**Hmmm...It was a challenge to do this one, but I had fun with this. I did reference real events.**


End file.
